Our MightHaveBeens
by rosenzakura
Summary: SM x LP; DM x GW; DM x AG; HP x GW. “They have a chance of getting whatever we could not have.”
1. I: The Telling

Title: Our "Might-Have-Been"

Rating: PG/T

Genre: Angst/Drama (Part-Fluff)

Summary: SM x LP; DM x GW; DM x AG; HP x GW. "They have a chance of getting whatever we could not have."

Disclaimer: Original HP names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot. Yadablah.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Telling

Scorpius Malfoy was nervous under the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face. It had come to him naturally. Something, unknown to him that his father despised. But this evening, he was… well if he wasn't a Malfoy, he would have admitted himself afeared.

It wasn't everyday you told your father that you were dating and was serious about his sworn nemesis' daughter.

A wry smile, as the thought crossed his mind, Scorpius knocked on Draco's study door. A clear "Come in" rang from within, bidding him enter.

Draco was surprised when it was Scorpius who entered. He had expected Astoria coming to disturb him for more money and so on. What the devil had possessed him to marry her? Right. Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra Potter now. The name itself soured his mood. "Sit down then." Pouring them both a drink, Draco handed one to Scorpius. "There has to be a reason for you to be here. Not school I hope. You'll be graduating in a few months. No time for any last minute crisis."

"No, not school." Scorpius was finding it harder to school his features into impassive calm.

"Spit it out then. Whatever happened to your calm? Anyone can see your nerves, Scorpius." He abolished, inwardly glad his son had feelings.

Scorpius looked guiltily at the floor then back up, remembering his father's dislike for any semblance of cowardliness. "I want your permission, father."

Draco gave him no response but for a gesture to go on.

"It is known you married mother a short while after you graduated as grandfather married grandmother. I was hoping to follow in that tradition." Scorpius stopped, trying to gather himself.

"So is it that you require your mother and I to find you a wife or you have one in mind? Judging from your behavior, I would deem it latter, correct me if I'm wrong. Who is it?" Draco sighed, he would be the only failure in the family then. Lucius and Narcissa had mutual affection. Scorpius, if he approved, would marry with stars in his eyes – the image was very disturbing. He would be the only one with a wife he detested. But who could like Astoria was beyond him.

Scorpius looked away and looked back. He was extremely afraid now, and admitting it to himself. "Lily Potter, father."

Draco choked on his drink. It was the most undignified Scorpius had ever seen his father. "Let me clarify before I get started, Scorpius. Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginevra Potter nee Weasley, is who you want to marry."

Scorpius' constant downward gaze was enough confirmation.

To his utter shock, Draco didn't go into a raging tirade of the wrongs of the match. He only gestured away. "Leave me for now, Scorpius. I will speak to you in the morning regarding this."

As he left the room, he could have sworn he heard his father sigh and murmur softly to himself. "Like father, like son indeed."

* * *

Lily Potter was, like Scorpius, nervous. She was thankful she was only telling her mother – the thought of telling her father and brothers she was seriously dating Scorpius Malfoy was enough to make her shudder – but it was scary all the same. It was true that Ginevra Potter née Weasley had never actively shown dislike for the Malfoys like the rest of the family (immediate and otherwise), she had never said anything good either. She had merely sat on the fence, calming the situation when it went too far.

But, a deal was a deal. She and Scorpius had agreed on telling at least a parent by this evening. And this was the most opportune time as the males were out. Quietly, she slipped into the kitchen.

"Oh, Lily." Ginevra Potter, more commonly known as Ginny, glanced at her daughter. "Something you need to speak to your old mother about?"

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Mother, you aren't that old. But yes, I want to speak about something to you. I think you should sit down. It'll be surprising, to say the least."

To this, Ginevra took the suggestion. She and her daughter got along very well and could predict each other's moods as well. Taking the suggestion was probably a smart idea. She sat, waiting for the figurative bomb to drop.

Lily remained standing. "Mother. I want to ask your support for something rather abnormal. I am considering… no, I'm seriously, and have been for the past year, dating Scorpius Malfoy."

Ginevra's reaction was one Lily had not expected. She'd expected her mother to yell or to accept and support her, hopefully. But instead, she paled, eyes filling with tears.

"Mother?" She felt like she was stepping on eggshells. Her mother seldom cried.

Ginevra forced the tears back with difficult, dashing away those that escaped her will. "It's nothing." She got back into 'mothering' mode. "I presume since you're telling me, young Malfoy is informing his parents."

"Scorpius said he would tell his father and owl me." Lily replied, brightening a little. Maybe hope wasn't lost… "Oh, there it is."

She didn't know her mother watched her sadly as she petted the owl and retrieved the letter. "Oh! No visible reaction, only an order, neatly placed, to speak to me about it tomorrow, I quote."

"So, I'm not the only one surprised here, Dray." Ginevra muttered softly, unconsciously. Snapping out of it at her daughter's curious look, "Tell him, to tell his father I'd like to see him before his father makes a decision about this. And that I'd hate for Astoria to be robbed of his seventh year."

**To be Continued.**

_Editted: 17th January 2011_**  
**


	2. II: Parent Conference

Title: Our "Might-Have-Been"

Rating: PG/T

Genre: Angst/Drama (Part-Fluff)

Summary: SM x LP; DM x GW; DM x AG; HP x GW. "They have a chance of getting whatever we could not have."

Disclaimer: Original HP names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot. Yadablah.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Parent Conference

"It was a very stupid threat to give, _Ginevra_." Draco dragged out her name enough to make her wince. "I knew better than to be heavily involved after… Your sixth year? And my seventh year. The threat was not even a threat."

"Cold and embittered, just like someone you wished not to be like then, _Draconis_." She dragged out his name in turn.

He almost expected to see a familiar smirk, _his_ smirk, crossing her features. But it was only neutral and perhaps a little regretful. "I have you to thank for that."

"And I apologize for that. There was nothing else I could do." She replied, softly, resigned. They would have to clear their own conflicts before dealing with their children's relationship then. It was as she had expected but hoped it would not happen.

And as expected, Draco flared up completely as he only did around her, letting the emotions loose out of nothing but instinctive habit. "_Nothing_? Ginevra," He sneered her name. "You have _no_ idea what you did."

He looked wearied, tired; and it tugged at her conscience, guilt coursing through her. "What would you have me do then, Draco?"

"You married that good-for-nothing scum, Ginevra. You chose him over me. You chose the bastard who killed my parents over me. How do you expect me to feel about that?" He yelled. When she paled, he laughed cynically. "Never told you that, did he?"

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Her mind was screaming 'he's lying' but she knew, there was no way that Draco could ever lie, not to her.

He laughed again, the sound hurting her. Once, even if it were dark times, it had sounded so full of life. Now it was cold and nothing. "Oh why would he have told you? He never told you why he could kill Moldy, did he? He could because my mother lied for him. She pretended he was dead to get him out, so she could find me."

He could see her mind spinning at the onslaught of new information.

"She had, in part though indirect, helped orchestrate Moldy's death. My parents always knew what the other thought. Like a route into each other's minds. He could have easily told on her. But he did not. She held that over your beloved's head, did you know? Asked him, even begged him, to save my father. You know how severe that is for us. What happened on the stand? He was sentenced for death. Straight death.

"She situated herself in his line of sight from a distance. She died the same moment he did, by her own hand." He spat out the last bit, bitterly. Her eyes were wide, in shock. "You married a killer, darling 'Nevra. That's who you married. Not the Hero of the World. A killer. And how sweet, he's here too." He gestured with a hand elegantly towards the door.

A stunned Lily stared at her father, who was utterly wordless. Scorpius looked at his father, the mask barely held in place.

"That's what you gave up us for, darling Ginevra, my 'Nevra. That's what you gave us up for." Draco finished softly, lowly.

That seemed to spurn her into action. She flung the wineglass she held in the general direction of Draco's head. "And what would you have had me done, Draconis? You know how my family felt towards yours. The loss of my siblings only added to that. It was you or them. And then he," She jerked a motion towards the man she'd married, "waltzes in, and tells them he wants to marry me. And all seems to be better. If I refused, I'd have killed my mother. Literally. And if I had refused, the reason would have come out: you. And it would have killed her even worse. I couldn't do that, Dray. Hate me for the rest of eternity, but I _couldn't_."

Hearing the affectionate name of old spill out, Draco stared blankly. Scorpius was stunned. His father lost his composure and now at a complete loss was something that never occurred. Lily was equally shocked by her mother's declarations but she was not out of action. A motion too fast to block, she slapped her father across the face. "I cannot believe I called you father for the past 16 years."

* * *

"How long was it before you were going to tell us?" Lily asked of her mother.

Ginevra wanted to laugh, but it wasn't one of happiness for sure. The seating made her smirk. She sat with Draco out of pure habit and the fact that her crying jag earlier had scared the heck out of him. Scorpius sat with Lily. They were almost the mirror images of their respective parents. When she glanced sideways at Draco she knew he thought the same thing. They look just like them at that age. But taking a different step. A difference that she initiated and both regretted and knew was right every day of her life.

"Perhaps never. I don't know. I came here to discuss you two. And then we were yelling at each other the next thing I knew." Scorpius and Lily forgotten, she turned. "I swear, Dray, I knew nothing. If I had…"

He silenced her with a look. "Beside the point, 'Nevra."

"Why is it that only she calls you that and you call her that?" Scorpius asked, unable to help himself. Lily whacked him and glared at him until he shut up.

"Too familiar, don't need to see further." Ginevra shut her eyes then opened them. "Back on track. How do we handle this? Your grandparents aren't going to like this. Neither are your uncles… most of them, and your aunts, and your cousins. And seeing how you are distantly related that might be a problem."

Draco intervened, "It is not a problem as I don't see a problem. It was at least 5 generations ago, 'Nevra. Don't be ridiculous."

"Mother will call it out for sure. She is set on being impossible. Though she won't be as impossible as she was when she was struck with grief." Apology ripe in her eyes again, as it had been since they'd finished their yelling match.

When Lily turned pleading eyes on her after sharing a heartfelt look with Scorpius, she could not deny her. "No, this won't be another ill-fated turn of regret for the rest of time. That is, I give approval unless you disagree, Dray."

"No, full agreement with you on this count, 'Nevra." When the 'children' left, he uttered what he thought. "They deserve what we were denied. They have a chance of getting whatever we could not have."

"And ever will I regret that." Ginevra returned. At the door, she turned back. "I think about it, Dray. What we could have had. Every moment I'm conscious, I swear I do."

**To Be Continued.**

_Editted: 17th January 2011_**  
**


	3. III: Finale

Title: Our "Might-Have-Been"

Rating: PG/T

Genre: Angst/Drama (Part-Fluff)

Summary: SM x LP; DM x GW; DM x AG; HP x GW. "They have a chance of getting whatever we could not have."

Disclaimer: Original HP names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot. Yadablah.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Our "Might–Have–Been"

And so it came to be that a year later after Lily graduated, Scorpius surprised her one evening out with a proposal. Which she readily agreed to.

"I asked your mother. She approved. Your father approved under threat of pain of death from her."

Lily stiffened. "I do not need his approval. Did your parents approve?"

Ginevra had demanded separation after Draco's revelations. She took care of her children singlehandedly with occasional aid from her large family. They had found her side right enough once she'd told everything there was to tell.

"Father did. Mother doesn't really care." Scorpius replied carelessly.

Comfortable silence ensued between the couple.

Lily broke it as a thought crossed her mind. "Would you mind if I spoke to your father about something?"

"Not an objection to this, I hope?" Scorpius played with the ring on her finger, glad she had not declined.

She laughed, how could he be silly enough to think that?

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Draco could have sworn he heard her wrongly.

Lily laughed. "I doubt your hearing has declined much in the past year, Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco, Lily. You are to marry my son after all." He corrected her. "Now, repeat yourself, I doubt I got it right the first time."

"I think you did. I want you to stand for me instead of scum." She repeated, altering the sentence.

He tried; really he did, to hide his surprise. But she'd learnt to read behind Scorpius's mask as well as his 'Nevra had learnt to read behind his. "As much as I would like to rub his nose in for this, Lily, he's your father."

He sighed; the look on her face was stubborn. One he recognized. Ginevra often wore it in her petulant moods. And he had failed to persuade her out of anything when she had it on. He doubted he would have much success now. Scorpius, were he here would not succeed either. "If it is what you wish, I would be honored. But if you change your mind, I won't hold you to it."

"I won't."

* * *

As the binding words finished, Scorpius and Lily indulged themselves in newly-wed recklessness.

Across them, Draconis and Ginevra's eyes met and they knew as always what the other thought.

_This, this is what we might have had. This… is our might-have-been._

**Finis.**

_Editted: 17th January 2011_**  
**


End file.
